The Noah of Hate
by Kalo121
Summary: Allen, becomes a Noah, and he doesn't exactly regret it, also a bit of Allen and Road relationship along the way.
1. Chapter 1

-update, I will be uploading a new chapter within a day or so, so be prepared! sorry I haven't updated any new chapters, for now I'll just fix up grammar and spelling errors-

Note: For people wondering what this, Fanfic will be about, pretty much what happens is Allen Walker, turns into a Noah, not going to spoil the Fanfic, so the rest you can find out yourself.

"Allen there's been a disturbance in a far north village, villagers say they've reported some weird monsters, they're most likely Akuma, I'd like you to go and scout the area, there's most likely a Innocence attracting them go make sure that you take care of the Akuma and see if you can track down any Innocence user and see if they're safe" said Komui.

"Will do" mumbled Allen. "I'm so tired" Allen thought to himself, Komui had woke him up really early just to make sure he got on top of this mission, since the order is in real need of Exorcists at the moment, Komui has really been trying to find and recruit people, so I guess he really wants me to find out if this Innocence user could be useful if there even is one there.

Well, I better start heading there then so I can get this out of the way, "Come on, Timcanpy!" said Allen, I'll use Timcanpy to help me find the way there. "See you soon Komui".

"Timcanpy show me the way ", Timcanpy nodded and hinted for Allen to follow him.

"Finally we're here!" said Allen anxiously, He really wanted to find out what was going on with this Innocence; I should probably ask around to find some information on this I'll ask the bartender for some information maybe he'll know, "Excuse me sir, have you seen any weird activities going on lately?"

The bartender looked down at Allen's badge and nodded "Follow, me we'll speak about this in private" said the Bartender, in a soft voice. "So I'm guessing you're here for the weird creature sightings that have happened lately?"

"Yes, I'd like to know what's been going on" questioned Allen.

"A few days ago, there was a weird sighting of a big creature that appeared to be floating in the air and It was shooting at travelers passing through a certain road they appear to be showing up In just one spot" said the Bartender.

Allen thought, to himself, "This must mean there is definitely Innocence nearby"

"Okay, then where this spot is?" asked Allen.

"Well, the sighting have been seen on Willow road, around apartment number 16" said the Bartender

"Thanks for the help, It's really helped me a lot" thanked Allen. I guess I should go to the destination the Bartender gave me, "Timcanpy can you please lead me there?" Timcanpy lead Allen to the destination and Allen stopped at the house and saw a little kid playing in the backyard of the house, all of a sudden three level 2 Akuma appeared out of nowhere and start attacking, as easy as level 2 Akuma are Allen handled it without difficulty. Timcanpy led Allen to the little girl. "Hello, how are you?" said Allen, as he tried to start a conversation with the little girl.

She looked over at Allen, "Hello, my names Neya why are you here?" she asked in confusion.

"I'm here to ask you a few questions" said Allen.

"Questions about what" questioned Neya.

"Well you see do you know anything about Innocence?" questioned Allen.

"No, I don't what is that?" asked Neya.

"Well, have you recently noticed and weird things happening with yourself?" asked Allen thinking he'd risk asking these things.

"Well, I've recently been able to hear peoples thoughts, although I don't really like hearing what I hear and I can also speak to animals which everyone say's I'm just going crazy and weird, I can tell them what to do and they usually protect me when the monsters come" said Neya, as she summoned 2 lion type creatures.

Allen, was astounded, "and you can just do that anytime you want?" asked Allen.

"Yes, they'll do anything I tell them to do, they usually just react to strange creatures that normally try and attack me" said Neya.

"Well, thanks for that Neya, I'll hope to stop by and see you again soon before I-" Allen stopped all of a sudden, and felt a rush of pain flow through his body,

"Are you okay!" shouted Neya.

Allen had already, lost consciousness

Neya, had gotten her companions to help her and took him straight to the hospital.

"Nurse quick help him!" Neya yelled.

The nurses quickly took him into the medical room, and treated him, with a load of pain killers, It had calmed Allen down a lot and wasn't as painful as before and had helped him regain consciousness, The doctor put a mirror in front of Allen and asked him If he knew what had happened and how he got the line of crosses along his forehead, Allen looked in the mirror and saw that his skin had turned a grey-ish, Kind of color just like the Noah's had, he suddenly went into another state of pain even with these pain relievers the nurses are treating him with he was still going through unbelievable pain.

All of a sudden, the Earl, noticed the forming of a new Noah, he uncontrollably grinned If he could retrieve this new Noah he could definitely be able to get world domination as he always wished and would be able to get the Order out of his way.

With a click of a finger he was right next to the new forming Noah, as soon as he took a glimpse of who the new Noah was He was astonished, he couldn't believe the person who had given him the most trouble out of everyone was becoming a Noah, not only did this get rid of one of our most troublesome enemies but we also received a new member of our family.

He thought about it for a moment and wondered if Allen would actually cooperate and work with them and not just betray them, "Oh well" he said to himself "We will soon find out what trait he takes in the family once I take a few tests on him we'll see what kind of Noah he will be".

Allen, was in too much pain to even realize that the Earl was standing right next to him he only could just feel the Earl pick up Allen and heard him say "It will be alright now my sweet child" as he put his fingers through my hair, I was in no state to react to the Earls actions and couldn't do anything about been taken away.

Allen woke up and realized that he'd lost consciousness, he was in a room with all the of the Noah members surrounding him and even the Earl was there to greet there new member Road was ever so excited she couldn't believe that the love of her life was actually one of them She hugged Allen excitedly, Allen moaned in pain "Hey, don't be so rough I'm still in quite a lot of pain" mumbled Allen.

"Sorry Allen" said Road, as she loosened up but didn't completely let go.

"We should let Allen rest for at least 1 more day before his Noah transformation completely sets in and from there on we can take tests and see what power he holds" said the Earl.

"He will also need someone to look over him just in case he needs help over the next day any volunteers?"

Road jumped up and shouted "Me! I'd like to take care of Allen please".

"Very well, we will leave you with him for the day everyone let's leave them to it" said the Earl as he smirked and left the room, knowing why Road had chosen to look after Allen he giggled and mentioned "Just don't have too much fun Road at least till he's fully formed"

"Fine" sighed Road.

Everyone else left the room and closed the door behind them.

Road sat on the sofa next to Allen, she noticed he'd fallen asleep again "I better let him sleep he's going to need it" she said to herself as she also started falling asleep.

Allen opened one eye and looked around, he had completely forgotten that he was in the Ark, he looked around and saw that Road, was asleep and thought that he'd let her rest his stomach rumbled, "I wonder when we eat around here" he said to himself as he was saying it, Tyki walked in and yelled "Breakfast is ready!" the sound of that made Allen anxious to fill himself,so he jumped up and followed Tyki to the dining hall, "What about Road?" said Allen.

"Don't worry she'll make her way here soon" said Tyki.

Allen, took a seat at the table, everyone was here except for the Earl and Road but soon after road came in and took a seat next to Allen followed by the Earl.

"Hello, children!" said the Earl taking a seat on the far end of the table.

"How was your sleep last night Allen?" he asked.

"It was good" replied Allen.

Soon after the maid entered the room which appeared to be a Akuma type creature and put dishes of food on the table, Allen immediately started stuffing his face with food, everyone watched him as he ate all his food in a matter of seconds "Get Allen another serve of food please" the Akuma immediately did as he was told and came back 5 minutes later with another dish waiting to be eaten.

Allen then ate that but not as quickly considering he was almost full from the last dish.

"Anyway Allen, once you've settled in and you're ready come to my room, Road will show you the way, I have a few tests to go through with you and then after that we'll find you a permanent room to stay in" said the Earl.

"C'mon Allen let's go get you some new clothes" said Road, "Then you can go see the Earl".

Allen nodded and followed Road to what it seemed to be a huge closet full of different sized and types of clothing, He picked out 5 different pairs and took them to Road's room as she offered for him to stay there for the rest of the time,before he gets his own room.

"Okay, now follow me I'll take you to the Earl's room"

They knocked on the door to Earl's room "Come in!" said the Earl.

Road opened the door "Ahh hello children, come over here Allen, we'll proceed with this straight away" the Earl laid Allen down on a chair and then placed cords on his chest and placed the other end of the cord onto the earl's forehead, he saw visions of the Noah's future with this and was able to tell what they'd turn into and what they're and if they'd be any use or not, He detached the cords from each other and was very pleased with what Allen had become "You see Allen, you've become the Noah of Hate, It's not that you hate everyone you won't hate us but as you know a Noah despises Innocence you have a strong hate against anyone who is not Akuma or Noah, and will not hesitate to kill no matter what the case is This is something I've been wanting for a while now, I was worried that you'd be unable to kill your former friends but by the looks of it you're capable of the task" he grinned as if he'd achieved something like immortality which was not the case but in his eyes close to it.

"Allen can you please activate your powers?"

"Activate!" said Allen, when the activation had completed the Earl was shocked

"I really like this power of yours Allen; it shocks even me the Earl"

The description of Allen's new power took the form of Crowned Clown still, but black clothing instead of white and his claw was white and had flames on them.

"Hey, Allen I'm very curious about this power of yours, It seems to still take the form of your old powers, but I wonder if it can still hurt us or not I'm hoping it's what it looks like and your powers have completely reversed". The Earl summoned a level 2 Akuma by its side. "Hit this Akuma, if you do no damage then you're perfect but if you kill the Akuma then you're no use to us"

Allen listened to the Earl but was very nervous and new that if the Akuma died he would probably get killed by the Earl. So he went to slash the Akuma with his claw nothing happened, not even a scratch was on the Akuma.

The Earl grinned in astonishment "Very good!" said the Earl "You're now dismissed".

Allen left the room with Road waiting his return outside.

"How did it go Allen?" asked Road.

"It went good, a lot better than I expected I thought I was screwed for sure" said Allen.


	2. Chapter 2

-Very sorry for not updating this, deepest apologise-

-Day 2 in the ark-

"Everyone wake up it's time for breakfast!" said the Earl.

"I'm so tired" moaned Allen.

"Eat as much as you want guys" said the Earl.

"Um, Noah about my new room when can I get that?" said Allen.

"As soon as we've finished breakfast we can sort that out straight away" said Noah.

"I wanted Allen to stay in my room for longer" said Road in a sad voice.

Allen was happy he was getting out of her room but he kept that to himself. Suddently Allen drops to the ground in pain even worse then when we transforming, "What's wrong Allen?" asked everyone at the table. Suddenly black wings sprouted out of Allens back and a instead of his usual crown, there was a crown with flames coming out of it, then came a huge sword even bigger then his last one with a blue aura all over it, The Noah was astonished "I have never seen something like this in my life, the kind of power I feel emitting from Allen right now is more then I've ever felt before even more then my own power, if he's really this strong then he could wipe out the whole order on his own, what really puzzles me is why he's transformed twice? I've never heard of an Noah transformorning twice" said the Earl.

All the other Noah had wide opened eyes and couldn't believe what they were witnessing.

"What just happened" said Allen.

"Allen I think you should come with me to test your power" said the Earl.

"Where are we going to go" said Allen.

"We're going to the order I want you to test your abilities out" said the Earl.

Everyone vanished and appeared out front of the order, sirens went off and there were warning messages "Intruders alert intruders alert"

The other Noah and the Earl sat back and watched to see what Allen was going to do, swarms of enemies came running at Allen and within a blink they were all turned into dust without even using a weapon, everyones jaws dropped and the enemies evacuated and instead came old friends of Allens, Kanda and lee and all his friends came rushing out "Don't kill them Allen we are only testing remember we don't want all the fun in this world gone just yet" said the Earl. "It wont matter there's no way you could take us all on alone Allen" said Kanda, "Be broken" chanted Allen, with just words all of them were on the ground with broken bones and there was no way they were going to be able to move again for months. "think again before you say things Kanda, i'm not like the old me" said Allen, Kanda couldn't respond due to all his bones being broken, "Here's a gift" said Allen "Be unbroken" Allen had repaired everyones bones and they were able to walk and talk again. "What has happened to you Allen? how have you gotten all of this power, please Allen come back to us don't go with them, why would you hurt us Allen" said his old friends.

"You don't understand do you? you silly people from the order, Allen is the Noah of hate, no matter what you say he will be able to kill you in every way without feeling 1 bit bad about it" said the Earl as they vanished back to the ark.

The leader of the order walked out as he had witnessed the act, "I think it's time to finally unleash the beast..."

"What beast? what do you mean" said the members of the order.

-such a short chapter sorry, I will update more but I can't right now i'm really busy so I thought i'd just make a small chapter to keep updated, will reupload a new one within the day and hopefully a bigger one- 


End file.
